


serves you right

by grosskopf



Series: Gift Works [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of aftercare, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Large Cock, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: For some reason, softly topping Tony and praising him is what Peter needs after a rough night patrol.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Gift Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124
Collections: Starker Festivals Holiday Exchange 2020





	serves you right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/gifts).



> StarkerFestivals' Holiday Exchange: Pretty much anything, any type of universe (aside from dnw's) with top!Peter. Even better if it comes with a little praise kink for either (preferably Tony recieving but Peter is good too) or Peter being a little bit dom. But Peter topping is the main part.

For such a soft boy, Peter is almost a stupidly aggressive top. But it does fit the fact the young man is  _ huge  _ \- Tony might be a bit impressed with how Peter manages to not have a very noticeable bulge when wearing his tight spiderman suit. He doesn't complain, after all, he doesn't want people staring at  _ his  _ boyfriend's south regions. 

He's a little bit possessive and isn't ashamed at all.

Tony is the only one who has the privilege of being with Peter. The friendly neighborhood Spiderman's seven inches of nice cock and sweet praises belong only to Tony. It's even better when Peter gives him these things late at night, after his daily patrols. Peter says it helps him heal faster, and Tony happily humors him despite being pretty sure his ass  _ doesn't _ have special healing faculty. He thinks Peter likes fucking him enough fo make him feel better.

Sometimes, Peter doesn't really ask. He just needs to have a certain look on his eyes, like now. 

He leaves the bathroom naked. Tony lifts his eyes from the book he was reading to look at the man. He sits up, leaving space for Peter to sit. He places the bookmark on the right place.

"Rough day?"

Peter nods. Tony smiles softly at his boyfriend. He gets up and then kneels between Peter's legs. He starts his job by gently cupping his testicles, hot and heavy and full of young cum that Tony  _ needs  _ inside of him. Brief firm touches are enough to make Peter's cock rise to a full erection. It's a majestic thing in Tony's opinion. He licks a wet line from the base up to the tip. He pokes the slit on Peter's cockhead, letting the taste coat his tongue.

"You like my cock, don't you, dear?" Peter says, his voice hoarse.

Tony nods before  _ finally _ putting his lips around Peter's cock. He doesn't need to suck much before he's  _ already  _ leaking pre-cum. Peter is a very sensitive man, Tony wonders if it's a natural thing or if it's his powers. He seems to be generally sensitive, it's just a little more when it comes to sexual touches. 

"Such a good cocksucker."

Tony moans around him. He feels how his own cock is rock hard at this point. He wants to touch himself, but Peter's cock and balls feel better on his hands than himself. Tony isn't really sure how he lived  _ so long  _ without Peter in his life, how long he lived in a world where Peter didn't even exist. After a couple of minutes, Peter gently pushes his shoulder. Tony almost shivers seeing a thin line of spit still connecting his lips to Peter's dick.

"Tony, let me fuck you," Tony nods. He'll  _ always  _ let Peter fuck him. "Come on, show me that precious ass."

Tony doesn't hesitate in obeying, getting rid of his briefs before climbing onto the couch. He's aware of how much Peter likes when he's on his hands and knees. Firm hands hold his buttcheeks, spreading and exposing his tight hole. 

Tony sighs when Peter spits and then pushes his forefinger into him. He doesn't mind that the young hero won't use regular lube. He is  _ hung  _ but Tony does like it when Peter goes raw.

Peter adds more spit and adds a second finger. He scissors his fingers, trying to make Tony just loose enough for penetration. It makes him feel like a teenager in the backseat of a car, being roughly fingered and fucked with only spit and pre-cum to make it go smooth.

He's not really sure how Peter can slide in without much resistance. And Peter starts to pound him from the get-go. 

"My good, good man, do you like when I wreck you ass?" He says. He doesn't slow down, jackhammering his hips into his man.

"Y-yes."

Tony lets out a mix of a  _ sob  _ and a  _ moan _ . He's out of breath, only staying in place by the hero's hands holding his hips with a bruising grip. Peter's control is enough for him to be right in the line between painful and pleasurable. The fact that he's strong enough to easily lift Tony with his pinky finger only makes it better. He could just crush the man, but he  _ doesn't.  _ He pounds Tony mercilessly, his cockhead poking Tony's prostate every single time he bottoms out.

Peter's stamina is  _ amazing _ .

"Your hole feels so good," he pulls Tony up, pressing his chest against the older man's back. "You're so good."

The words seem to have almost the same effect as the constant stimulation of his prostate.

Peter kisses and bites his neck and shoulder. The change in angle seems to make Peter hit every right spot, but he keeps muttering soft words that almost contrast with this rough-ish sex. Rough but soft sex is just  _ so good _ .

A few minutes of this is more than enough to make Tony cum without Peter getting anywhere close to touching his cock. His trembling and shaking with his orgasm is enough to push Peter over the edge too. 

They stay still for a couple of minutes, Tony feeling boneless and Peter only holding him. Time enough for Peter's cock to get soft. He gently pulls out and than he scoops Tony up, Tony sighs, all happy for being well-fucked. Peter giggles (he think cockdrunk Tony is precious) and walks to the bathroom. 

Tony hugs him and Peter needs a little bit of effort to shower him and making sure Tony is all clean off sweat and cum. Tony knows Peter will probably clean the couch after Tony falls asleep.

"You're so good for me," Peter whispers on his ear. "So, so good."


End file.
